


A Series Of Sleepovers

by sleepdeprivedbisexual



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, I'll add as this goes on, Pining, Slow Burn, asami is kinda just chilling, ish, korra is figuring out she's bi, mako is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedbisexual/pseuds/sleepdeprivedbisexual
Summary: Sleepovers are fun, enjoyable things friends do, right? Not when you question everything you know and fall in love with a girl you've known for a year? Right?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 18





	A Series Of Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> it is currently 2:11 as i am typing this. it has no editing or even proofreading. it is based on stuff that happened to me. have fun.

“Do you ever brush your hair?”  
“Uh, I kinda just forgot.”  
Asami sighed as she once again yanked at Korra’s knotted hair. It was the first step in their sleepover makeover plan. It had been Opal’s idea and everyone was soon on board. After some searching for makeup, they had split into pairs. Opal and Jinora were trying to braid each other's hair and miserably failing. Their laughter drifted over to the other side of the room where Asami was brushing Korra’s hair.  
“Ow.” She felt her scalp crying in pain.  
“Jinora! Can I have that detangler?” The room filled with the almost toxic smell of hair product and artificial fruitiness. Korra coughed.  
“Sorry, I sprayed too much,” Asami muttered. She scooted closer to Korra so that her thighs were almost hugging Korra’s waist. Whoa, that is… something. There was a flutter in Korra’s chest that faintly reminded her of when Mako would touch her shoulder. Did she… No. But, what if… No, she wasn’t. Her confusion was put on hold by another yank of the hairbrush.  
“Are you done yet?” Asami hummed a yes and scooted back. Surprisingly, Korra felt a longing for the closeness.  
“Now you have to do mine,” Asami said with a smile.  
Korra sighed. “Fine.” The girls readjusted their positions, stopping to laugh at Jinora dancing around to no music.  
Korra grabbed a brush from the ground and started on Asami's dark hair. It was really soft. Like as soft as Naga’s stomach, which sounded weird but was really a compliment. It was also really easy to brush, no surprise. Asami always looked like a model who had just walked out of a photoshoot. Everything from her hair to her makeup to her clothes was perfection all the time. Even at that moment, relining into Korra’s lap, with an old shirt on and some leggings, laughing and not holding back, she looked gorgeous.  
Almost pretty enough to kiss...no. I don’t even like girls. Korra thought to herself. Even if I did, Asami’s my best friend and that would ruin our friendship. No.  
Besides, she had other things to think about. Opal had turned on some bad music that was probably one of her brother’s and was dancing with Jinora. Asami was laughing and humming along. Korra would just have to figure out all of this later.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it's so short! kudos and comments are greatly apprciated. i have a very vague idea of the ending so if you want to leave ideas in the comments i would ADORE that!!!! :)


End file.
